1. Field of the Invention
The invention is used, generally, in lithiographic techniques and, particularly, in lithographic techniques using electrons directly or as a means for generating x-rays.
2. Prior Art
There are many known techniques for establishing fine-line lithography. There is also much known apparatus available in the art for performing the appropriate techniques. The apparatus frequently includes a source of electrons for direct use or for creating x-rays, a mask arrangement and a utilization device such as a substrate with resist thereon. Various techniques are provided to control the resolution of the apparatus. Typical of such devices are electron projection systems, contact mask arrangements and the like. For the most part, however, these devices are extremely complex and/or expensive in order to obtain a high degree of resolution.